


Devil Fruits: A Report

by Endfall (philosopher)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosopher/pseuds/Endfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WE BEGIN WITH A PERSONAL FAVOURITE. Long have I desired the abilities this fruit imparts. With them and a boosting serum, I would no longer be forced to use the teleporters, which would free up a large amount of my budget for new projects.</p><p>THE BARA-BARA NO MI, colloquially known as the "Chop-Chop" fruit enables one person to be in more places than they would otherwise be able to, an ability which I find myself in need of all too often.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Introduction and Format of Dossiers

Devil Fruits: A Report

Compiled by Dr. Vegapunk,

using facts and figures from the Mariejois Archives

* * *

** INTRODUCTION**

IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION, that the current state of information we possess on Devil Fruits is both impressively comprehensive and scattered to the point of complete and utter uselessness. One who dedicates themselves to the systematic study of these enigmatic _kudamono_ finds themselves needlessly hampered, for even the most basic of information is scattered across several thick volumes. Volumes, indeed, that lack any table of contents or index.

IT IS FOR THIS REASON, then, that I have endeavoured to systematically record and store this knowledge in a concise, easy to read, and above all _useful_ manner, that my colleagues and successors need not spend countless hours searching that could otherwise have been spent in productivity. I simply wish I had invented a time machine so I could have sent a copy of this book to the past, obviating the nee- A moment, kind reader.

IT SEEMS I HAVE SUCCEEDED, in building a time machine to send myself a copy of this book- along with the machine's schemata to the present, or the future's past, as the case, undoubtedly, is.

ALL THAT FOLLOWS HENCEFORTH is transcription from that volume

** FORMAT**

Fruit Name: Obv.

Classification: Logia, Zoan, Paramecia. The first type enables the control of and transformation into a specified material. The second allows the transformation into a form that is reminiscent of various living things, including humans. The tird imparts some other ability.

Rarity: F through A, One, Zero. F means that sixty-six are present. Each additional rank is eleven less. One is self explanatory, Zero indicates either a mythical fruit of unconfirmed existence, or a variant confirmed to be eradicated worldwide.

Destabilization Index: The ability of this fruit to cause chaos if a completely average civilian ate it and began attempting to abuse the ability it granted. Zero equates harmlessness. Ten thousand equates an instantaneous apocalypse. Seven thousand equates the immediate fall of the World Government.

General Description: The appearance, size, and taste of the fruit, it's appearance, and how much must be eaten for the ability to manifest itself.

Ability Description: What the fruit provides the user in exchange for vulnerability to Kairouseki and seawater.

Historical Description: The known users of the fruit, their impact on world history, applicability to FT and VC.

C-Notes: Notes on concrete details of the fruit and it's mechanism of action.

S-Notes: My own speculations on the applications and limits of the ability.


	2. The Bara-Bara no Mi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE BEGIN WITH A PERSONAL FAVOURITE. Long have I desired the abilities this fruit imparts. With them and a boosting serum, I would no longer be forced to use the teleporters, which would free up a large amount of my budget for new projects.
> 
> THE BARA-BARA NO MI, colloquially known as the "Chop-Chop" fruit enables one person to be in more places than they would otherwise be able to, an ability which I find myself in need of all too often.

**Fruit Name:** Bara-Bara no Mi

 **Classification:** Paramecia.

 **Rarity:** One.

 **Destabilization Index:** 1300

 **General Description:** The fruit's body is ellipsoid, usually crowned with between seven and thirteen pointed leaves. The exterior body of the fruit is covered in what are apparently hemispherical protrusions, however these shapes are actually highly compact spirals. These protrusions, though initially connected to the body of the fruit separate from the main portion upon maturity and ripeness. They are attracted to the main body by an unknown force of similar in strength to the weak nuclear force. With great difficulty, it is possible to separate these nodes from the main body of the fruit for a limited period of time, though the attraction is so powerful that the fruit tends to liquefy after approximately two minutes in that state. The liquid form is still active.

To obtain the full power of the fruit, the entirety must be consumed. However, experiments conducted by SR1437 using the aforementioned liquid form have confirmed that approximately one ninth of the fruit is capable of producing a much milder form of the effect, allowing limbs to be successfully detached and reattached without any ill effect over arbitrary periods of time. This weakened ability does not allow the user to detach body parts at will, nor does it allow the control of limbs that have been detached. It also results in the full and permanent paralysis of the subject until they are given the liquid form of the remaining fruit. See C-Notes for detail on this condition.

 **Ability Description:** The effect of the Bara-Bara no mi on living subjects is the ability to separate their body into multiple segments at will, and the remote control of these segments.

 **Historical Significance:** Buggy the Clown, a pirate who served in Gol D Rogers' fleet is the only known historical user of the fruit who has achieved notoriety. Some scarce notes indicate that there may have been a similar user during VC.

 **C-Notes:** Once consumed, the eater of the fruit will disintegrate pieces within a period of time not exceeding two days. While in this state they are completely unresponsive, in a state of near zero metabolic activity. Following this phase the user will be able to, with great initial difficulty, reassemble their body.

After the completion of the initial stage the user will be unable to use the abilities of their fruit for approximately three months, though they will be vulnerable to seawater and Kairouseki. Numerous observations by SR1437 have led to the discovery that during this period of time the internal structure of the user's body is undergoing massive reconfiguration. The most notable changes are an extreme increase in anaerobic energy stores in all cells, and the apoptosis of most of their conventional neural tissue, not including the brain. Other changes include the complete elimination of mitochondria, which are replaced with unknown structures, the fractalization of the lungs, and the elimination of the heart. Regarding the disappearance of the heart, CAT scans of Bara-Bara users conducted by SR1437 have confirmed that the organ is replaced by many hundreds of smaller, one way pumps which are scattered throughout the body.

After the three-month alteration of the body is complete, the user enters a one-week phase of being able to use the fruit at a reduced level, equivalent to the level obtained by the partial users noted in General Description, but without the paralysis. During this phase, a new type of blood cell with no pigmentation is produced. This cell is not human, and DNA analysis of it's nucleus by RC1272 has confirmed it to contain 87% of the genome of the Bara-Bara no mi. This cell is constantly attacked by the user's immune system, but is not affected in the slightest. User's who do not consume the entire fruit do not produce this cell, the lack of which results in paralysis. Per SL2358, attempts to weaponize have been unsuccessful as the cells will enter apoptosis after being removed from the body of the user.

Once sufficient levels of the non-human blood cell are present, the full abilities of the Bara-Bara no mi manifest themselves, and the user is able to detach and float their body parts at will using the same unknown force as mentioned in the General Description. However, one part of the body must always maintain contact with the ground to provide surface contact to push against.

 **S-Notes:** None. The abilities of this fruit are particularly well researched, and I find myself with nothing at present to add to the conclusions of my forbears, save a congratulation on science particularly well done. For the modern reader, it is should be known that the "unknown force" mentioned is simply Halsovont's Sub-Negative Affinity. I used the original wording for the sake of brevity.

~ Dr. Vegapunk


	3. The Sube-Sube no Mi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT FOLLOWS IS A REPORT ON, perhaps, the most dangerous fruit in existence. What is a seemingly innocuous ability to the eyes of most is actually a front for something much more calamitous and deadly. All but two instances of this fruit are currently under the control of the World Government, and all but two regrowth sites have had bases built around them. The other two sites are suspected to be located in some particularly lawless parts of The New World.
> 
> THE SUBE-SUBE NO MI, known popularly as the "Slip-Slip" fruit will protect it's user from all harm. By any means necessary.

**Fruit Name:** Sube-Sube no Mi

 **Classification:** Paramecia.

 **Rarity:** F

 **Destabilization Index:** 300 in typical circumstances. 10000 in special circumstances.

 **General Description:** The fruit's body is perfectly spherical, with no defects whatever, lacking a stem or any other obvious connection to it's tree. The texture of the body is completely smooth, and atomic force microscans performed by SH9282 have confirmed this feature down to the atomic level. This fruit is the closest approximation of a sphere in existence, surpassing all human-made spheres. Attempts to scan the interior of the fruit have thus far not yielded any meaningful data, due to the Devil's Advertisement Effect (For those unfamiliar with this term, see the S-Notes) all scanning methods are unable to penetrate the fruit, as the fruits ability interprets them as harmful.

It is unknown why magnetic fields are considered dangerous to the internal composition of the Sube-Sube no Mi.

To obtain the full power of the fruit, any amount may be consumed, experimentally confirmed by SN2901 as far down as only 14,000 cells of material (smaller tests have proved cost-prohibitve). After any amount of the fruit has been consumed, the unconsumed portion begins to shrink and loose mass until it vanishes entirely. Testing this effect in a hermetically sealed room, it is impossible to find any remnants or traces of the fruit's existence.

There are precisely two ways to damage this fruit. The first is with calcium oxide, and this has been confirmed to exist only to facilitate the eating of the fruit. Users of this fruit are not vulnerable to calcium oxide. The second is with any power imparted from a Logia Fruit, as is standard with damage-resistant Paramecia fruit types. Beyond this, these fruit are impervious to all damage and as such, all instances of the fruit not being used for experimentation purposes are as a manner of course stored in a calm pocket of of in the magma vein at site R2107.

 **Ability Description:** The effect of the Sube-Sube no Mi on living subjects prevents the affected individual from experiencing any form of damage to themselves.

 **Historical Significance:** Responsible for the **[DATA PURGED]** that caused catastrophic tsunamis across the world. In the present day, a pirate known only as Alvida has somehow managed to obtain one of the New World instances, capture attempts so far have been unsuccessful.

 **C-Notes:** Once consumed, the user of the fruit will, within of a period of time not exceeding three minutes undergo a change in body composition and constitution to their ideal form. In extreme cases, this can include gender reassignment, race reassignment, or in one case, even species reassignment. While in this stage the user can still be harmed though attacks will require exponentially more destructive capacity to inflict the same amount of damage, with the user being able to withstand a burst from an antiphoton laser in the last few seconds only receiving a deep cut. It is important to note that, while all wounds received before the transformation process begins are healed over the course of the process, wounds received _during_ the process will  never heal, and most testees who are so wounded will eventually die of exsanguination.

Scanning is interpreted as a form of damage. As such, within the first ten seconds of the transformation, all conventional scanning methods cease to work, and in this phase of time, no changed beyond what would be expected from observing the external body occur. However, a UHW gamma beam provided graciously by then-Vice Admiral Borsalino is able to retrieve telemetry up to about one minute twenty seconds into the transformation depending on the subject. Those scans revealed for the most part what would obviously be expected with a certain, interesting twist in that the circulatory system is completely replaces by fractalized folded space with a Hausdorff dimension of no less than **[DATA PURGED]**.

Once this stage has completed, the full abilities of the fruit manifest themselves. At this point, assuming they were not wounded during the transformation process, there are only three ways to kill a Sube-Sube user. The first is to starve them to death. The second is to have seawater (which contains dissolved Kairouseki, typical salt-water is entirely ineffective) or Kairouseki teleported into their body. The third is for a Yami-Yami user to crush them within the singularity they are capable of creating. Under no means should the last two methods be used as it leads to **[DATA PURGED]** which was historically responsible for the formation of the Craterian Maelstroms. If a user is being starved to death, they must be held in a Kairouseki cell. It is of vital importance that they be given absolutely nothing not made of regular materials, because the most well known ability of the fruit is decidedly not the only one it imparts on it's user. The secondary power of the Sube-Sube no Mi is Delayed Nutrition- any mass the user lost during the transformation process in not truly lost. Per VC1999, it is stored within the fractalized folded space until needed, then delivered to the necessary location in the user's body. One Sube-Sube user has survived from pre-VC times by eating inorganic materials. Anything the body cannot naturally digest is remanded to e=mc2 and processed into a form that is usable to the body. In an interview conducted with this individual (again, source VC1999) he claims the only thing he ever consumed that was indigestible was a single glass marble roughly the size of a 1-Belli coin.

This user is still alive at the time of this writing.

In other sources you the reader may have come across a statement such as "The power imparted by this fruit is to move the user out of harm's way." This is not completely true. In most cases, the explanation provided is adequate, however, if moving the user out of harms way would cause greater harm to the user than the source of harm itself, then the second effect of the fruit activates, and the fruit moves the source of harm out of the user's way. This was confirmed when VC1999 dropped a test subject from an altitude of one kilometre onto a raft, five square kilometres in size, with sharp metal spikes affixed to the surface in such a way that, no matter the subject's orientation, a vital organ would be pierced. The instant before the subject hit the raft, the raft achieved trans-sonic velocities and was moved out of the way (and destroyed). Then the same occurred to the seawater (which at the velocity the subject was falling, would've killed the subject from impact trauma. When the subject was about to hit the ocean floor **[INFORMATION REMOVED BY ORDER OF THE FLEET ADMIRAL]** , causing tsunamis that killed most land life, and the melting of the polar ice caps that increased the sea level by 5000 feet to it's present level.

 **S-Notes:** Any sane man would look at this fruit and have nightmares. The nobles look at it and see possibilities. As a note to my past self: make sure they can never obtain access to the fruit. Ever. For the reader: The Devils Advertisement Effect is present in the vast majority of devil fruit, giving the fruit an "Advertisement" of the effect it provides to the user. The Bara-Bara no Mi consists of many parts forming a whole fruit, allusion to the user being able to detach their body parts but reform into a whole at will. The Sube-Sube no Mi grants it users their ideal of a "perfect body" and almost-immortality. The fruit is a sphere, and almost impossible to damage in turn. Not all Devil's Advertisements are so obvious, however.

~ Dr. Vegapunk


End file.
